


【盾冬】冬日战士荒废的二十六年人生

by vikaka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaka/pseuds/vikaka
Summary: *天雷警告，OOC警告假设冬日战士并没有被九头蛇带走，而是在苏联解体后越过国境线去了中国……





	【盾冬】冬日战士荒废的二十六年人生

万尼亚嚼着煎饼果子晃进街边一家仓买，老板坐在柜台后面打电话，听见动静头也没抬：“等会儿来人了——买啥？”

万尼亚报以沉默，他嘴里塞着生菜和辣酱，腮帮子缓慢蠕动着。接着，他有条不紊地伸出右手，食指往柜台方向一戳，两秒后收回来继续扒拉塑料袋。一根土豆丝耷拉出来掉在他的围巾上，他随手捻去了。

“天涯？”

万尼亚点头。

老板深深打量他几眼，脸上逐渐多了一丝莫名其妙的嘚瑟劲。“来了个老毛子，话不会讲，”他对电话那头说，“我就纳了闷了，你说——”

一个字正腔圆的男声硬生生插进来：“我俄罗斯族的。”

老板不由得一缩，等他发现是那个绿眼睛的老毛子在说话时，惊讶取代了脸上的表情：“真的假的？”

万尼亚吃完最后一口，潇洒地扔了空塑料袋：“真的。”

“假的吧？”

万尼亚噗嗤一乐，掏出身份证拍在桌上：“自己看呗。”

“真的啊，看着跟老毛子一样啊哈哈哈！”

“可不，老有人整错。”

后来他在一连串“误会误会”“对不住对不住”的声音中走出仓买，一手拎着刚买的啤酒，一手把身份证收回口袋里。他早习惯了，这几年算好的，前几年问的人更多，走在街上还有人围观，问他是不是来旅游的，问他觉得中国好不好。万尼亚撇撇嘴，从哪来的？他自己还想知道呢。

拐进单元楼，他健硕的脊背立刻让过道显得尤其逼仄，何况他还穿着羽绒服。掏钥匙开门的时候，左手手指想精准地捏住钥匙柄还真有些难，他拽掉手套试了两次都不行，叹气，换右手。

一进门，暖气扑面，脏兮兮的雪全被蹬在脚踏垫上，一分钟不到就融化成了泥浆。他脱光衣服，换上背心裤衩，抽了力气似的瘫坐在电脑椅上。插电源，开机，酒瓶摆在旁边，手机显示现在的日期是十二月七号，晚上六点。

金属臂二十多年没维护过，早不如原先好用了。

不过开瓶盖还行。万尼亚出着神。撬开酒瓶，满满地灌一大口。开始干活。

 

* * *

 

万尼亚一开始不叫万尼亚，他有一个长得每次报出来中国人都会说“啥？”的名字，还是他无数个假名字中最短的一个。后来万尼亚就说他叫万尼亚了，这名字好，土不土洋不洋，别人再问他就说“姓万，咋的？”

万尼亚是苏联人，可能，大概。万尼亚最初的记忆诞生在八十年代末，在苏联某个军事基地。那时候他的人生就是杀人，训练，杀人，喊口号，杀人，政治教育，杀人。他有个铁柜子，睡觉用的，他还有好几个代号，比如冬日战士。

万尼亚好像问过，关于他自己过去的人生，他的朋友和家人。他看到新兵训练，这些问题脱口而出。而他的管理员，只一瞬间的功夫就变换了几个表情。“注意你的言辞，雅科夫•伊万诺维奇，”几十秒后，对方斩钉截铁地回答，指着脚下，“你的朋友在这里，你的祖国就是你的家人，你诞生在这里，你为苏维埃而战斗。”

他说为了祖国。

万尼亚也重复说为了祖国。

后来祖国就没了。

万尼亚颠沛流离，无处可去，他跟着管理员走，管理员死了，没有人给他下一个任务。他只好躲进林子里，一直躲。野外生存难不倒他，为了避开熊和老虎，他不知不觉越过了国境线。

与此同时，他丢失已久的人格开始一点点回来。他不想等任务了，也不想找自己的家人。当“家人”这种存在从来没有在记忆中浮现时，他们听起来和“任务”也差不多。他被灌输过太多太多他自己都不能理解的概念了，根本不知道是真的还是假的，万尼亚决定不管那些，先活下来比较关键。

他尝试走出森林。他会说很多种语言，包括汉语。

一开始只是去林场帮工，后来才知道那地方是大兴安岭。林场当时人手紧缺，有力气能干活就行。一年后他交际能力恢复得差不多了，跟着人去了齐齐哈尔，在一个汽车修配厂安顿下来。说来也巧，不久后碰到社区统计人口，他就瞎编个假身份随便报了。这方面他无师自通，也不知道哪来的本事，让社区工作的大妈大嫂全都喜欢他。“模样招人待见，嘴甜会来事儿。”那是她们给他的评价。再后来他凭借多年间谍技术弄了个假身份证，日子就好过多了。

“也是那会儿，九三还是九四年，”很久以后，他对一个自称是他七十年前友人的家伙说，“现在不行了，查的特别严。”

他的假肢经常引人注意，他就说是在国外做的，大家也就新奇劲儿过去了也就散了。何况他长着外国人的脸，洋人有啥都不稀奇？洋人还开火箭去过月球呢。村镇地方，人都单纯，也好糊弄。“现在也不行了，”万尼亚回想到这里，又对他的前·友人叹了口气，“他们会追着问你，怎么做的，多少钱做的，政府出钱吗？医保给报吗？我二舅的表姐的朋友的儿子小儿麻痹瘸了好几年也想整一个——”

这么多年来，万尼亚从来不敢在一个地方停留太久，因为他发现自己明显和周围人不一样，岁月完全不会在他的脸上刻下痕迹。在齐齐哈尔混了两年后，他去大庆待过一阵，后来又换了好几个地方，都待不长。

万尼亚从来没试图涉足过上层社会，连中层都够不上。他在路边摊卖过录音带，买了BP机却发现没有想象中好用。他隐约觉得二战期间就有更厉害的通讯设备了但是他又想不起来。九七年他买了一台电脑，也是那年夏天，他喝着五毛一瓶的大白梨正打算买烤串的时候，有人叫住他，问他想不想拍广告。

再后来就一发不可收拾了。

 

* * *

 

万尼亚接单不多，一年不超过五个，全是地方台的小广告，一个老外捧着大列巴\格瓦斯\大哥大\按摩仪\平底锅然后用蹩脚的汉语说广告词那种，演技尴尬，特效糟糕，看了也没人记得住。

不过收入还可以，对万尼亚这种什么倒霉日子都能往下过的人来说，算挺不错了。网络发达以后万尼亚愈发不爱出门，琢磨着从网上赚钱。某次炒股失败以后，他开始做游戏代练，一做做到今天。

多亏了超人类的反射神经，他打游戏从来没输过。

接到电话的时候万尼亚正在帮人刷段位，一枪爆头，一枪爆头，一枪爆头，他怀疑对面要举报他开挂了——本着对老板负责的原则，他决定下面几枪只打左边第一根肋骨——“喂，”他接起电话，“哪位啊。”

对面说是黑河国际旅行社的。万尼亚一边找掩体一边回想他和这些人有什么来往。哦，对，好像两个月前帮他们拍过一条望三国旅游线路的广告。

“啥事儿？”他问。

对方想送他海参崴五日游，用来抵消一部分广告费，万尼亚琢磨了一会儿觉得这生意还挺划算的。电话挂断以后，屏幕上已经在结算成绩了，他下了老板的号，担忧地望了一眼窗户。雪越来越大了，这样的雪再下五六个小时，明早肯定扫不干净。外面会堵车，而街角的老太太就不会过来摆摊卖蛋堡，鸡蛋灌饼就更别提了。

去不去海参崴可能还没有他的早饭重要。

万尼亚陷入沉思。他有二十六年没回过苏联——俄罗斯了。他仍然没有八十年代以前的记忆，他觉得自己搞不好真是培养皿里造出来的，很可能不是么？

也许……他得回去看看。

 

* * *

 

外国人民都生活在水深火热之中，这话还是有一定道理的。

仰面朝天躺在地上，流弹“嗖嗖”从耳朵边擦过去，万尼亚突然这么想。

战斗机低空飞过——科幻片里的场景。两拨人马对射，子弹噼里啪啦弹射在汽车玻璃上。万尼亚翻身，操、你、大、爷、的——疼死了。他没中弹，不过可能骨折了。为什么旅游大巴会被卷入枪战？谁知道呢，他出门又没看黄历。

他抱出来两个同行的小孩，尝试告诉他们都待着别动，等警察叔叔。周围什么语言都有，他发誓他听到后面直升机上下来的人都在讲英语，不远处的警察讲俄语。有个奇装异服好像马戏团的男人在用盾牌打人。山炮。万尼亚嘲讽道。

救人要紧。趁没人注意这边，万尼亚单手撕开座椅，上去帮一个老太太。噪音，更多的噪音，就像有人用电钻钻他的头骨。他扶着一对年轻夫妻往外走的时候，战斗机在他后面降落下来，他终于看见一直逆光的机翼上用油漆刷着什么名字：S·H·I·E·L·D。

啥玩意来着？

万尼亚想不起来，他当然想不起来，他基本不看国际新闻，SHIELD应该和WTO、PDM、ISO一起归入“一堆英文缩写，看起来很牛逼其实跟自己没啥关系”的分类里，关心这个还不如关心PM2.5。

刚走出去没两步他就被一个俄罗斯警察拽住了——操，别扯，疼死了。对方反复用蹩脚的英文跟他说“你安全了”，万尼亚默默翻白眼，他真想用俄语告诉他别勉强了你说啥我都能听懂的。他被拉到铁丝围栏外，和其他旅客待在一起，接着，他们乘坐的旅游大巴爆炸了。

万尼亚有点心疼自己带来的换洗衣物和笔记本电脑，还在行李箱里呢。

还有他买的旅游纪念品。

虽然长得都很像义乌出品的地摊货。

如果说二十六年的隐士生活造就了万尼亚什么品质的话，那大概是——心大。反正他还见过更大的场面，面前这些就有点小儿科了。他转身想找个人打听消息，问问接下来他们会被安置到哪里去。可他只见一个盾牌飞过去，那个马戏团的山炮紧随其后。

对方看见他，傻了。

万尼亚脸上都是灰尘，大概挺丑的，不过也没丑到这个地步吧。他正思索着，对方跌跌撞撞地走过来，脸色惨白，魂不守舍。

“Bucky？”

“SEI他妈四Bucky？”

万尼亚说。

 

* * *

 

史蒂夫·罗杰斯陷入茫然，初到新世纪以来最严重的茫然。

“他看着我，但他不认得我。”他神情恍惚，喃喃自语，“他从我面前离开，好像我是一个根本不存在的人。”

“那不是他，只是长得像好吗，”娜塔莎怒翻白眼，“你死去七十年的好朋友出现在一个中俄旅行团里还讲着你听不懂的语言，你还觉得他们是同一个人？”

“我从来没忘记过巴基的脸。”史蒂夫感觉被冒犯了，“我记得他笑起来的样子，说话的样子，走路的姿态和每一个别人看不到的细节，我——”

他停住了，像是陷入了什么痛苦万分的回忆里。然后他的表情变得麻木，低落，他快陷进椅子里不见了。

“老天，”克林特对娜塔莎附耳，“我终于明白为什么每次你给他介绍好姑娘，他的态度都是那样了。”

“嗯。”

“深柜哈。”

“我听得见。”郁郁寡欢的史蒂夫抬头瞪视他们，嘴角紧绷，露出了那种“我很生气，我要用五分钟的演说证明我的观点而你们最后都会被我说服并哭着道歉”的表情。这方面他一向很成功，克林特决定往远处稍微挪一点。

之后的航程没有人吭声，史蒂夫身边的低气压已经快让人窒息了。他下飞机以后心情依然不佳，放制服的时候把储物柜门给扯掉了。弗瑞可能会命令他修好，而他则会乘机和弗瑞吵上一架。

他觉得自己需要一点时间冷静下来，但他显然失败了。“巴基可能还活着”这个猜想像空气一样胀满他的胸腔，他没法忽略这个。三天后，他去找娜塔莎。

“你有办法。”

“什么？——噢，我有，虽然外国人有点麻烦，但我依然有——”

“帮我，拜托。”史蒂夫说，他用掌心揉着眉头，焦虑得像等在ICU外面的病人家属，“我必须去确认清楚。”

 

* * *

 

回家以后，万尼亚基本已经忘了那个马戏团山炮的事，不过他还是知道了那个人叫美国队长。美国队长，美国队长，他反复咂摸着这个词组好像能从里面品出其他味道，结果他失败了，这个词干巴巴的，像晒了两年的牛肋条。

冬天很容易让人犯困，下午三点天边就已经挂着暮色，五点不到外面已经黑得伸手不见五指。一整天都坐在电脑前的万尼亚已经有些累了，起来伸了懒腰就往阳台走，门一开，外面的冷风吹得他瞬间清醒。阳台没暖气，堆在里头的东西全都冻得硬邦邦的，简直是天然冰箱，万尼亚平时不想吃的剩菜全往这里扔。此时他翻捡着碗碟想找出什么能吃的，窗外灯光一闪，一辆车压着浑浊的雪路缓慢经过。

车灯映照下，他冷不丁看见楼下蹲着个人。

万尼亚低头看手机，晚上十点，外面零下二十几度，这个点还在冰天雪地里待着不挪窝的话，是真的能冻死人的。此时此刻，在他体内埋了二十多年始终没有消失的间谍本能蹦了出来，叫嚣着说这不正常。他左边的金属胳膊也跟冻久了突然活过来似的，叶片翕动不止，咯咯作响。

再往外看，人影就不见了。

万尼亚脸上阴云笼罩，转身回屋掀起床垫，拖出了一个铁箱。

 

* * *

 

第二天又是一个冷得要命的天气，无处不在的雾霾把街道熏得特别浑浊，天上连太阳都没有了，只剩一个冻得苍白的亮点。万尼亚多带了五把刀出门，现在他身上总共有十一把刀，藏在棉衣下的不同位置。他照例去街口买蛋堡，赶完早市的老头老太太从他身边络绎不绝地经过，他的余光又瞟见一个人影，穿着反季节的风衣，比周围人明显高出一个头。

哦，啧。

太蹩脚的伪装了。万尼亚撇了撇嘴。如果他自称苏维埃间谍学校毕业的高材生，那对方顶多是个间谍幼儿园大班的学生。考卷上提问“怎样才能融入人群”，这货一定会写“只要安安静静待着不动，他们就不会注意到我啦。”

傻逼，他难道没发现每个从他旁边经过的人都在侧头看他吗？万尼亚隔着五十米都能穿透雾霾看见他帽子边缘的金发，而且他的动作笨得就像一头空运来的美利坚马戏团蠢熊好吧。

万尼亚瞪了他三十秒，然后拎着蛋堡大步流星地走过去。对方显然知道自己暴露了，惊慌了一秒然后选择在原地等他。万尼亚抵住他的胸往后推，一直把他推到没人的拐角，某个饭店的后窗下面。他揪起对方的领子把他整个人扔在油烟熏过的墙上，装着蛋堡的塑料袋落在他们脚边，有那么一秒，万尼亚稍微心疼了一下他刚花出去的三块五毛钱。

对方从一开始对方就没抵抗过，万尼亚把刀压在他脖子上时他也没挣扎，只本能瑟缩一下，担心万尼亚真的手一抖割断了他的颈动脉。

“你想要什么？”万尼亚说英语。

对方的肺部抽搐了一下，好像他现在才确定他被允许说话。“巴基，你安全吗？——我、我知道了一些事情，我弄明白了发生在你身上的事。我是你最好的朋友，我是美国队长，你还记得我吗？”

万尼亚无动于衷，而对方呼吸粗重，眼睛泛红，起码有一万句话往他嘴边冒但他一次只能说一句：“巴基，我很抱歉，我太蠢了，你掉下去以后我应该去找你，我不该——你还记得那些吗？二战，咆哮突击队——”

万尼亚想吐槽你能不能讲点改革开放以后的事，但他忍了，他只是更用力地推了对方一把：“我不知道你在说谁。”他压低嗓音说，他想威胁一下眼前的人，让他滚蛋，但话到嘴边却变成了别的意思，“也许你的确认识一个以前的我，但那个人已经不存在了。所以你再他妈废话我就去公安局举报你是美国间谍了。”

对方的喉结艰难地滚动着，万尼亚看见他的眼眶湿润了。该死，他为什么要对付这种哭唧唧的混蛋。“巴基，”对方最后说，“不管怎样你仍然是巴基。”

万尼亚忍住想给他脸上来一拳的冲动。为什么这混蛋听不懂人话？

对方痛苦地喘着气，这让万尼亚没来由地感到于心不忍了。他松开了钳制，对方继续倚靠在油腻腻的墙上。排风扇里飘出牛肉面味道，万尼亚不禁在想等他解决了眼前这个家伙他要去吃碗大份牛肉面不加香菜。面前的人把本来就歪在一边的帽子拽掉了，露出一头太阳光似的金发。真刺眼。

“我叫史蒂夫，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我认识你将近一百年了，”对方哑声说，“你现在安全吗，如果你需要什么——对了如果你愿意我可以带你回美国——”

“我什么都不要，”万尼亚不知道自己为什么还要跟这家伙说话，所以下一句话他说得尤为冷漠，“我最讨厌搬家，美国也没有蛋堡。所以你别来找我。”

 

* * *

 

史蒂夫站在原地，夹杂在失望和喜悦中手足无措。

巴基还活着，巴基看起来很健康，巴基始终没有记忆但是有了自己的生活。他开始怀疑他一时冲动买机票过来是个错误的决定，他应该再小心一点，花点时间多了解一下现在的巴基，评估一下他是否应该打扰巴基的现状，不管怎么样也比贸然见面闹得不欢而散来得强。

好在情况也没那么糟，巴基把他扔在这儿大摇大摆地走了，没有杀人灭口也没有吓得躲起来，而是双手插兜走进了街边一家饭馆。接着，美国队长脸上出现了一系列难以言喻的表情，他有超级听力和超级视力，可以远远知道巴基在做什么，虽然听不懂中文，但他确定巴基和老板叽歪了一分钟因为老板找他的五块钱缺了个角。

即便是沉着冷静如史蒂夫此刻也有点绷不住表情了，冬日战士的阴冷肃杀呢？远处那个人身上全是得过且过的市井姿态，像个知足常乐的小市民。这究竟是伪装还是别的什么……他想过自己会面对各种各样的巴基，要么是在PTSD中挣扎的巴基，要么是还在继续做间谍或者杀手的巴基，要么是楚楚可怜没有生活目标的巴基，但他没想过这样的。

二十六年，没有记忆的巴基就像是海绵一样迅速地吸收了周围的一切。

 

* * *

 

万尼亚知道那个金毛美国佬还在跟着他，那体格简直太明显了，瞎子都能看见。他不想管了，日子该怎么过还是怎么过。往后几天都是这样，也不知道那人语言不通是借什么勇气来这里混的。那家伙好像在手机里搞了一个谷歌翻译，日常交流全指望那冰冷机械音，当他听见美国佬用非常塑料的中文讲出“把路给我请”时，他有点想把自己的耳朵塞起来。

美国佬对这边窄小的街道和过多的人群也极其不适应，他好几次看见那人手足无措地站在人堆里，要么是撞了人，要么是踩了老太太的菜篮子，要么是被横冲直撞的电动车吓得不敢往前走。他去街边小店买零食而那个人也挤进来，跟他保持一个货架的距离，不出十秒他就听见那边发出稀里哗啦的坍塌声，紧随其后的是美国佬的英文对不起，还有老板的抱怨。

谁让他长得五大三粗的。万尼亚撇了撇嘴。他自己挑了包薯片出去，正对上那人可怜巴巴的蓝眼睛。

一秒后委屈脸变成了傻呵呵的微笑：“真巧啊，巴基，我在休假所以我想我可以多待一会儿，我喜欢这个地方。”

不你哪只眼睛都没写着你喜欢这里。万尼亚腹诽。

还有一回，他在家里，美国佬躲在他家楼下。不得不说对方潜行的本事虽然不如他，但骗骗普通老百姓还是可以的，万尼亚幻想他被物业撵出去的场面一直没发生。不过有条狗对着美国佬躲藏的地方叫了很久，“猜猜它在说什么，”万尼亚立在窗边嘟囔，“啊……厕所被美国间谍给霸占了啊——”

他成功被自己逗乐了，接着他突然意识到一个问题：他享受这些，好像只要这美国佬待在他半径五十米的距离，他就会比过去二十年快乐得多。

这可真奇怪。

下午他去银行取钱，美国佬果不其然又紧随在后。万尼亚敏捷地窜上公交车时看到美国佬被蜂拥而上的人群挤在了最后头，他看起来无助极了，脸颊绯红鼻尖冒汗。万尼亚摇头苦笑，他在下一站下了车，站在雪中等了十分钟，直到身后的隐蔽处又多了一个过于高大的人影，躲在暗处偷瞄他。

 

* * *

 

史蒂夫跟了巴基好几天，巴基有时候一整天都不出门一日三餐都叫外卖，史蒂夫蹲在单元门口幽怨地想连外卖员工都能和巴基说上话，他却不能。前一天他看见巴基敲开隔壁某一户的门一待就是半小时，史蒂夫只能吞下胃里泛起的酸水并恨着那个感到嫉妒的自己，他想他应该高兴巴基能交到朋友，不愧是巴基，他总是这么和善这么乐观，苏联人和九头蛇永远不会改变他的本质。

然而巴基只是过去交供暖费，顺便投诉今年供暖不达标。

史蒂夫在想他是不是应该离开，巴基看起来很安全并不需要他的保护，弗瑞已经打了三个电话责怪他突然跑到地球的另一边。“你知道那些地方的人从来不关心什么美国队长，你跑过去干什么，宣传美利坚大好河山？”弗瑞在电话里说，“只要你开口我当然可以给你假，扣薪那种！”

史蒂夫心想没有人知道美国队长的地方才是最好的……呃，也许也不那么好。他今天第十二次被电动车挤到一边去，他一直在道歉不过没人理他，可能有人对他说了一句话，“你似不似瞎！？”他也不知道那是什么意思。

走在前面的巴基略微回头，史蒂夫赶忙闪至一边，假装他对咖啡和奶茶充满兴趣。他发现招牌上的英文有点驴唇不对马嘴而且有一个单词拼错了，“后边儿排队切！”旁边的年轻人对他说，史蒂夫听不懂不过他能听出语气里的不满，他掌心冲外放在身前摆了几下，并一再后退。

再一抬头，他发现巴基不见了。他怨愤地诅咒了一声，盯着巴基消失的方向出神，双手机械地接过别人递过来的一沓传单。他慢慢往巴基的住处走，心想他差不多该回去了，明天他就订机票回纽约。

经过天桥时，旁边有人冻得脸颊通红却仍在乞讨，史蒂夫停下步子，暗暗心想这世界不管哪里都有流离失所的人。

他摸了摸衣兜，摸出来几张花花绿绿的钞票，全塞过去。再往前走，路灯下站着一个人，提着快餐盒，脸前时不时呼出一道乳白的水雾。

“我要是你，就不会在大雪天四处乱逛。”巴基看见史蒂夫，用英语说。

史蒂夫笑了，可能眼眶有点湿润：“你说的没错。我想来点威士忌。”

“只有勇闯天涯。”

“不知道那是什么，”史蒂夫笑，“但听起来不错。”

“……你平时都这么爱捧场还是只针对我？”

“呃。”

 

* * *

 

万尼亚醒来的时候闻到一股熟悉而陌生的香气，他爬下床推开卧室门，史蒂夫穿着一件过紧的背心站在厨房不知忙活什么，抽油烟机嗡嗡作响，暖气烧得很热，万尼亚肉眼可见对方健壮的背肌渗出了汗水，心想他这间一室一厅的出租屋怕是诞生以来都没迎接过这么热辣的场面。

“我不确定要不要叫你起床，”美国佬——史蒂夫说，拉出椅子并把盘子放在餐桌上，里头盛着培根炒蛋，“我擅自做了早餐。”

万尼亚挑起一边眉毛：“我习惯去外面买煎饼果子和蛋堡。”

史蒂夫看起来像掏蜂蜜的熊突然被蜜蜂蛰了似的——瞬间缩回墙角，委屈巴巴，手里还拿着锅铲：“你不尝尝看吗？”

万尼亚拉开椅子坐下来，史蒂夫递给他叉子，他没接，顺手从筷桶里抓了一双筷子：“你上哪儿买的培根？”

史蒂夫的眼睛亮了一些：“超市，你昨天打游戏的时候我出去了一趟还记得吗？我还去了星巴克因为那里的菠菜培根派味道不错，但我不知道怎么跟店员说。”

“我们这里的星巴克不卖培根派。”万尼亚回答，他吃炒蛋的时候，史蒂夫在他对面坐了下来。

“我还发现你没有咖啡机。”

“我为什么要有咖啡机？”万尼亚赌气似的说，赌气的原因是他发现培根炒蛋不算难吃，这违背了他的饮食观。

“也没有咖啡豆或者速溶咖啡。”

“因为我不喝那玩意儿。”万尼亚推开空盘子站起来，走到门边去穿衣服。

“你要出门？”

万尼亚没吭声，可惜他有太多衣服要穿了，毛衣外套羽绒服，帽子手套围巾靴子，零下二十度的鬼天气里不把自己裹成一个球根本没法出门。他花了十分钟穿衣服，再回头时，史蒂夫披着风衣站在他旁边：“我跟你去。”

“……多穿点。”

“其实我不怕冷——”

“叫你多穿点。”万尼亚扯过毛线帽从头顶一直扣到史蒂夫的脖子。

 

* * *

 

他又去街角买了一份烤冷面，给史蒂夫也买了一份，教他用小签子戳着吃并且无视他的各种蠢问题（“这比牙签稍长一点的玩意儿也是筷子的一种吗？就像汤勺和咖啡勺。”）他们踩着积雪往前走，史蒂夫说布鲁克林也会下雪但是没有这么大。“现在都有铲雪车了，我们那时候还得自己扫外面的雪。”

万尼亚说现在这里也有铲雪车，半夜两点钟才开，白天根本看不到。

史蒂夫又和他扯了一堆有的没的，什么圣诞节，新年，明星海报，香烟，扑克牌，地点一会儿是布鲁克林一会儿是欧洲的战壕。他说话总是喜欢用“我们那时候”开头，要么就是“还记得吗”，万尼亚安静地听着，一句话没说。

“……巴基，对不起，”转过一个街角，史蒂夫突然叹了口气，“我不该说自顾自那么多的——”

“所以后来呢？”万尼亚打断他，“那个叫巴基的给了你一张裸女海报，然后呢？别把故事停在这种地方，我想知道你真的尴尬到全身通红了吗？”

史蒂夫咬着嘴唇，半晌后挤出一个笑：“是啊，他就是喜欢开这种恶劣的玩笑。”

 

万尼亚又去了一趟超市，打算买点正常东西，而不是常年放在食品区冷柜里无人问津的培根。快过年了，得买点大米，豆油，酱油也不多了，在他推着购物车四处挑选的时候，史蒂夫亦步亦趋跟在后面。超市里太热了，万尼亚早就脱掉了外套，而史蒂夫用手拨拉着毛线帽的前端，额头被捂红了。

“摘了吧，这里没人对你的头发感兴趣。”

“我不太确定，”史蒂夫面带犹豫，“街上总有人对我指指点。”

“这是超市，过年促销区，活生生的战场，”万尼亚说，“过来，帮我抢袋大米。”

史蒂夫抱着大米追上万尼亚时，后者正在拿大减价的酸奶。不知道为什么这里所有的东西看起来都是红色的，连酸奶都裹着红色标签。哦，除了红色还有金色，金色的字，金色的装饰品，金色的动物，史蒂夫突然觉得托尼会喜欢这个地方。

“挺有节日气氛。”他对万尼亚说。

而万尼亚正跟着超市的背景音乐哼恭喜发财，他朝史蒂夫咧了咧嘴角。

 

* * *

 

史蒂夫尝试学中文，收效甚微。

“是谁教你说‘傻老娘们’的，发音还那么标准。”

“不是你吗？”

万尼亚觉得自己就像刚为人父母的家长而自家小孩莫名学了一堆脏话：“那是我！我可以说你不能说！你绝对不能说！”

“这不公平。”

“这不是公平的问题……”

 

* * *

 

和史蒂夫在一起的时间越来越长，他的记忆奇迹般有了复苏的迹象。有天他突然抬头盯着史蒂夫，一直盯一直盯直到对方都有些不自在了。

“怎么了，巴克？”

“你以前不长这样，”几秒后，他皱起了眉头，“你为什么要在胸口画个靶子？”

史蒂夫低头看着自己胸口，那里只有紧绷绷的旧T恤，上面印着棒球帽皮卡丘还有一串别的玩意儿。他的巴基看着他，却不是看着现在的他。

“呃……这样敌人的炮火就会冲着我来，我就能保护其他人了。”

“傻子。”万尼亚翻了个白眼。

后来他在史蒂夫面前就不再自称万尼亚了，虽然他的假冒身份证上依然写着万尼亚，他的邻居还管他叫小万。某种意义上，他接受了自己的名字是巴基的事实。他还记起一些战场上的事，一些前苏联的事，这让他半夜三点钟被惊醒而且焦虑得睡不着觉。他左臂上的叶片又一次翕张不止，他坐起来，翻起床垫的声音吵醒了客厅里的史蒂夫。

“一切都还好吗？”史蒂夫问他，“那是什么？”

“收藏品。”万尼亚——巴基回答，他拖出了铁箱子，里面全是他的匕首，有限的子弹，陈旧但擦得锃亮的枪。

“我以为这里有枪支管制。”史蒂夫挑起了一边眉毛。

“你他妈在开玩笑吧，”巴基冷哼，“你以为你在和谁说话，前冷战杀手还是早晨打太极拳的老大爷？”

“太极拳？”

“闭嘴。”

巴基坐在沙发上开始擦枪，史蒂夫坐在他旁边，谁都没说话，周围弥漫着清洁剂的味道。一小时后他们把电视打开了，深夜频道在播某一年的春节晚会，史蒂夫看不懂，不过他觉得里头的人笑得还挺热闹的。

十个小时以后，巴基睡着了。

 

* * *

 

“巴基，这已经坏了，不能要了。”

“坏你个头，二十一世纪把你洗脑了吗，我敢发誓四十年代我们吃过比这更糟的东西，”巴基接过对方手里的白菜，撕掉外面干瘪发黑的部分，里头还完好无损，“别对我晾在外面的屯粮指手画脚，有些人家秋天买一车这玩意儿就为了冬天能有蔬菜吃。”

“你说现在是二十一世纪了。”

“是啊，但是二十一世纪的大棚蔬菜贵的要命。”

“但我不想晚饭就吃蔬菜汤。”

“这不是单纯的蔬菜汤，我要放虾仁的，”史蒂夫看起来还是不怎么乐意，巴基叹了口气，“好吧，我们下楼去搞点东西吃。”

“想吃上次那个油炸过的甜肉块。”

“那是锅包肉。谁他妈成天理直气壮跟我说中餐太油腻让我陪你吃西餐的。”

“我没那么说——我只是建议你——而且生菜沙拉至少很健康不是吗？”

吵闹着换衣服，吵闹着挤出单元楼，迎面走来几个吱吱喳喳的老太太，正在和史蒂夫争论加牛奶的麦片粥和泡湿的狗粮有什么区别的巴基瞬间闭了嘴，他用手肘捅了史蒂夫几下，史蒂夫立刻住口。他看见巴基对他晃晃手指，脸上露出狡黠的微笑。

一瞬间，史蒂夫感觉七十年的时光重叠了。

“教你点东西。”

“什么？”

巴基用眼神示意他看向前方：“这地方你想混得开，首先要和社区大妈搞好关系。然后什么人口普查啊社区调研啊不在职人员培训啊就有人帮你糊弄了，逢年过节还有人送吃的给你。当然，忽略他们总想给你找对象的话。”

史蒂夫一头雾水，于是巴基露出那种“没事，哥罩着你”的表情，大步流星地迎上前去，不出十秒就娴熟地和四个老太太打成一片。

“小万啊，你看我这件貂儿好看还是你刘姨那件好看？”

“都好看都好看。你俩可别当我姨了，说是我姐都有人信。”

“万儿啊，内四sei啊？”有个老太太终于发现了后面的史蒂夫。

“哦，他啊，”巴基眼珠一转，笑道，“在老家那边裁员，下岗了，来投奔我的。”

“这样啊。也是个毛子哈？”

“嗯。”

美国队长感觉他们在议论自己，只好露出尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑。

 

* * *

 

弗瑞又给他打电话，那是在二月份，他提着购物袋站在大街上。周围人很少，因为又下了大雪，冷得要命，所以史蒂夫只想赶紧结束通话把脸塞回围巾里。弗瑞问他什么时候回去，他努力想找一个更晚一点的时间，可手机那头没声了。

“巴基，”他转朝旁边的人，“我的手机。”

“啥？”

“我的手机自动关机了。”

“废话，天气太冷电池冻裂了，所以没人在大街上打电话。”

“好吧。”史蒂夫说，反正弗瑞短时间内找不着他了。

 

* * *

 

后来……

一觉睡到早上七点，起床，出去买煎饼果子和蛋堡，回家看见史蒂夫在鼓捣咖啡机，不想问他什么时候买了那玩意儿。喝了咖啡，还可以，又吃了一份早餐三明治。

新买的不粘锅不好用，质量不行，打电话投诉要求退货，威胁对方不退货就打市长热线。史蒂夫被他十分钟通话五分钟咆哮的态度惊到了，问他需不需要帮忙。

没事，习惯就好。

放阳台的豆油冻了，拿进来化一化。史蒂夫出去扔垃圾，回来问走廊里贴的花花绿绿的小纸条都是什么意思（疏通下水道、开锁、治疗性病），还说他早就想问了。

拒绝回答。

上午在家无所事事接订单打游戏，叫史蒂夫把衣服扔进洗衣机，洗完了直接糊在暖气上等晾干，中午懒得出去，订餐，吃麻辣烫。史蒂夫辣得直抽气。

洗碗时他的金属手指被钢丝球卡住了，气得骂娘。史蒂夫说纽约可能有人对他的假肢感兴趣，也许还能找到专家修他的手臂。

有点诱人。

下午想吃马迭尔，专门打车去吃，到了地方和老板讲价十分钟，被告知没钱别来了。史蒂夫说我给你买然后买了两杯星冰乐，

差别有点大……不过味道不错。

史蒂夫说纽约也有星冰乐，口味比这里多。

嗯……

晚上回家下羊肉面条吃，吃完了继续玩游戏。史蒂夫看地方台的时候惊恐地看见了他的广告，受到惊吓，拔了电视机电源，告诉史蒂夫那些都是幻觉，看多了会瞎眼。

发现史蒂夫在偷偷搜索他的广告。

准备洗澡，摸摸衣服干了，收衣服。史蒂夫看见他一丝不挂地走进卧室，整个人都变红了，为什么他这么容易变红？临睡前史蒂夫说他在纽约有公寓有大房子两个人住完全不挤，问他去不去。

不太想。

睡觉。

夜里被冻醒，发现暖气停了。只好一边骂物业一边出去和史蒂夫挤沙发。第二天发现是楼上出门忘关窗，暖气冻裂了，一整栋楼都停暖了。

日子没法过了。

 

* * *

 

“回家真好，不是吗？”史蒂夫说。

“还行吧，”巴基面无表情地望着纽约的车流，“所以哪里能买到煎饼果子？”

 

 

 

 

END

 


End file.
